Dreamer
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: All the power in the universe, what do you do with it?


dreamer She had been a Mew. That was the first thing she remembered upon opening her eyes. She had been flying over Green Field with grace and fluity she did not even realize was possible . . .   
This wasn't the first time. Last night it had been a glowing green pokemon in this dark forest. She was going to have to ask Papa what it was. Or would he become supicious? Make him wonder where and when she had seen this pokemon?   
[i] Only if Mistress wishes it so. [/i]   
The voice comes from everywhere and no where, is many and yet one. There is no malice, but it made her shiver. Everyone thought she had lost her connection with Them.   
Everyone had seen the letter blocks decentagrate. Everyone thought their anchor to this world was gone. She knew better now. Had Papa, her other Papa, done it? Did he think it would break her link with Them? Or did he know, it would insure their allegence to her forever?   
It sure was hot tonight. She could use a glass of- uh-oh.   
The blue electristy crackled for a moment only as the crystal came into being and it's atoms permenantly rearanged, and the glass of water stood on the night stand. Making best of the switation, she drank the cool water in one glub. She willed the glass gone with a thought. She HAD to gain better control of her thoughts, or someone was going to notice. Trying to break her link to them was now like trying to disconnect a limb. She couldn't do it. Her control was gaining day by day. She no longer needed to worry about holding her anger in check long enough to hid somewhere as the spiked formation took shape around her. But it wasn't enough. They wer tuned into her thoughts and desires. She had what most people would die for. Every last one of her wishes at her wilm.   
She was actully becoming found of the dream, there she could forget the great power she was joined with, she could melt into the bealtiful creature she taken the shape of for the night, that she had mentally projected from her phyical body.   
She knew that she wasn't just dreaming it, nothing she dream was just dreams anymore, nothing in her mind was just ramdom collection of information that her sub concious mind was trying to make sense out of: they were projections of her active mind, while her body slept.   
She got out of the bed, far too large for a girl at her extermly young age. The bed room was an adult's. The manshion had no small rooms. She opened the window with some effort. Letting the cool air blow over her hair. It was so nice.   
More power than all the Mews in history put together, and she desired nothing. No, she did have a want. She didn't want others to find out. To be scared of her, to fear her, to fear the power she represented. She could be linked to the minds of controls enities, and yet, she was still very much alone. She had lived more than a sacluded life with her single father and his endless reasurch. His team had wanted to examine her, to learn what being linked to Them, had done to her. Her father promised to protect her with his bare hands before he let anyone touch her. That was the first time her father had ever put her above his research. She had almost gone to tears over this action of concern.   
She stood looking at the full moon. She didn't know how long she just stood there. Taking in the natural beauty that They, her, had almost consumed with Their, her power. She saw something flutter in the sky, having trouble maintaining it's altitute and finnaly landing to Earth. What was it? Was it hurt?   
She climbed out of the high window, not really concerned about being harmed as she let go and fell, after falling several stories she landed without a mark on her. She ran in the derection she had seen the whatever fall, her body changed to crystal in midstride and into the shape and form of a houdor in the wink of an eye, the black fur seeming to take in the darkness. Still not fast enough! Stupid phyical forms, just too slow! So, with a thought, she disgaurded it, and she was a crackle of blue eletrity, moving faster than any mortal thing could follow.   
She reformed her body when she got to the poor things half hazard landing site forming her day cloths around her as an after thought. It was a Piggeotto, and it was hurt, wern't Piggeotto soppose to be travel by day pokemon? This one must have been running from something. She reached into it's mind looking for the answer. A less than friendly Spearrow that jumped it. The pokemon had been so scared it didn't care where it flue to as long as it was away. She moved her hand over the damaged part of it's body, mending the broken parts.   
In the wink of an eye the pokemon was healed. It looked at her waery. It, he, it was a male, spoke in it's own langue, she picked out the meaning from it's mind.   
[i] "Th-thank you Mistress of Unown, y- your reputation is not deserved." [/i]   
"You-your welcome." She said hesetantly. After giving her one last look, he flew off into the sky. Pokemon could sense who or rather what she was. She had a sick feeling human phyics could too. Thankfully she hadn't met any yet.   
  
Her bed room felt so empty as she retook phyical form. Her Tedizel(sp) was the only creature (save her parents) that aprouched her without any hesetation ever, it slept outside(no sense in ruining the house over a pokemon). She rarly met kids her own age and rarly in switations that warrented friendship. Ash was the only kid she had met that had ever aprouched her causally, both before and after her joining. And she thanked him for it.   
Was that why she constantly looked over him? Exstended her mind and sought him out to see how he was doing from time to time? Perhapes. Or was it something more? A mirror came into existence though the normal transistion stage from crystal. She had long ago figured out to change her 'real' shape with needed to project her soul into a crystal construct. She aged herself quickly to Ash's age of 14. She wonder how Ash would think of her like this. She barly caught herself before teleporting Ash there in front of her.   
She thought of the injuired Pigeotto, it hadn't been scared of her after she had helpped it . . . Maybe she could do some good with this power after all.

~Fin

Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive critizem all welcome. 


End file.
